phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Spa Day
Candace and Stacy have a spa day. But thanks to Candace, they get sidetracked when she noticed that Jeremy was building houses and decides that she and Stacy should help them. Their spa day also inspired Phineas and Ferb to build a spa of their own. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz takes in a lost kitten that causes havoc with his old inventions. Episode Summary Candace and Stacy are getting ready for their first spa day together. Phineas likes the idea and looks through the pamphlet, but Candace tells him that you can't get in this spa unless you know someone, and she knows Stacy who has connections of her own with someone who works there. Once they leave, Phineas and Ferb decide to start a spa of their own with help from their friends. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz checks his mail and sees a stray black and white cat which he decides to name Mr. Fluffypants, as he's fluffy, looks like he's wearing pants, and reminds him of his Uncle Fluffypants. is aware she and Candace will miss their spa day]] While Phineas, Ferb and their friends set up the spa in their backyard, Candace and Stacy head to their spa appointment. They get sidetracked when Jeremy tells the girls he's building houses for the homeless. Although Stacy tells Candace they should just go to the spa, and Jeremy doesn't mind her not helping him out, she insists on trying to impress him. Back at Doofenshmirtz's, the cat he took in is causing all sorts of trouble, ripping up blueprints and firing his laser cannons on accident. At one point, the Gloominator is fired into the air and is causes the sky to turn gloomy. Major Monogram sends Perry to stop him, especially since they thought that he had retired the Gloominator months ago. Candace tells Stacy that after they quickly help Jeremy out, they can go to the spa. However, Candace gets so distracted by Jeremy that Stacy gets frequently injured in the process. Jeremy finishes his part of the house and leaves, and Stacy almost leaves for the spa without Candace, but their boss hands her a jackhammer and tells them to turn the concrete into rubble by sundown before they leave. Candace accidentally turns on the jackhammer, which goes out of control with Stacy on it. Perry makes his way to Doofenshmirtz's lair, and he tries to tell Perry it was the cat messing around with his equipment. Perry doesn't believe him and attacks him. The two girls walk home exhausted, and Candace apologizes to Stacy for everything, mainly missing their spa appointment. But Stacy tells her it's okay because she did it for love, and reminds her of the time she glued their school hamster in Candace's hair in the 3rd grade to impress a boy named Billy Clark. When they arrive home, they see that Phineas and Ferb built their own professional spa in the backyard. Candace wants to bust them at first, but Stacy glares at her angrily and decide to use it their advantage instead. They are soon pampered with help from Isabella and the Fireside Girls. As they are their last two customers, Phineas and Ferb decide to close up the spa, but they're free to stay here as long as they want. Perry finally realizes Doofenshmirtz was telling the truth when he sees the cat is messing around on top of a ray gun, firing it. The ray causes to spa to disappear, leaving only Candace and Stacy lying in the backyard in towels and cucumber slices on their eyes. The cat almost falls off the ray, but Doofenshmirtz saves him, only to fall over the side of the building. Perry saves the two and safely floats down via a parachute. A boy soon shows up looking for his lost cat, and knowing he has to do the right thing, Doofenshmirtz groans and returns the cat to his owner. Everyone is moved except Doofenshmirtz, who asks everyone "Don't you people have jobs?" Transcript Songs *''Spa Day'' *''Dr. Coconut'' End Credits Carl is seen dancing in a coconut bra and a hula skirt to the tune of Dr. Coconut, indicating that "Dr. Coconut" might be his actual nickname after all. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Lines Ferb sings Spa Day Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Opening a trash can in the kitchen, he jumps into it leading to his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *"Spa Day" is the third episode that focused more on Candace and Stacy instead of Phineas and Ferb, the first two being "Ready for the Bettys" and "Elementary My Dear Stacy". *More information about Candace and Stacy's relationship was explained in this episode. *This episode shows that the people who deliver items for Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas are getting used to the boys being too young to make the orders that they do. *Ferb seems to have a secret, though it is unknown. *Major Monogram makes a reference to triangles, which have been featured in the background of practically every episode. *The clouds the Gloom-inator make are in 3-D. *When Candace glues Stacy to the wall with wallpaper and then rips it out, you could see that her direction changes from facing the wall to leaning on the wall. It is possible that as she was tearing herself free, she spins around. *This episode reveals Stacy and Candace have known each other at least since third grade. *This episode and "No More Bunny Business" were voted # 2 by viewers for the Top 10 episodes in the "Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week" that aired on the Disney Channel during the week of the premiere of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. Production Information International Premieres *November 4, 2009 (Disney Channel Italy) *January 11, 2010 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) *January 23, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain) *January 23, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) Errors *On the way to the construction site, Stacy had her typical bracelet on, but when they got to Phineas and Ferb's house, it was gone and didn't appear again. *During the beginning of the episode Stacy is shown wearing a blue bow, but after Phineas and Ferb's spa it is changed to purple. *During the song, it looks like Ginger is stepping on Stacy's head when the Fireside Girls were walking on Candace's and Stacy's backs. *When Candace glues Stacy to the wall with wallpaper and then rips it out, you could see that her direction changes from facing the wall to leaning on the wall. *When the Gloominator3000-inator is shot by Mr. Fluffypants, the sky seems to be gloomy at the scene where Candace, Stacy, Jeremy and others are working for the unfortunate. But on the next scene, it is sunny and not dark anymore. *When Mr. Fluffypants is about to fall, his tail disappears for a few seconds. *Before Holly walks on Stacy's back, Stacy's bow was blue then quickly turned purple. *During the end credits when Carl turns on the radio it's sitting at the end of his desk (in front of the lamp) but once Carl starts dancing the radio is nowhere in sight. *When Isabella, Katie and Holly lean to the right while singing "loungin" in the song, Holly's mouth is not outlined. Continuity *The Gloominator 3000-inator, The Media Erasinator, and Inator appear in this episode. ("Leave the Busting to Us!", "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", and "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") . Also, the Bigger-inator might be based on the fact that his Smell-inator accidentally made the Universe 10 times bigger because of a growth potion. ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister") *The Giant Squid that Buford fought for the seaweed makes a return appearance. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *Candace still wants to name her children Xavier and Amanda. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Swiss Family Phineas") *Doofenshmirtz said "Ha, ha, I'm painting!" the same way Lawrence did in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World". *The man who thinks Phineas is young used to work in the company "Love on the Run", while the other delivery dude who completes the Too Young Line is the same guy from the Haunted House. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *Doofenshmirtz said "I'm going to have to do the right thing here, aren't I?" just like Candace at the end of "The Lake Nose Monster". The crowd around him goes "Aww," just like they did when he saved the kitten in "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford". *While the Fireside Girls (Holly, Isabella, and Ginger) were walking on their spines, you can see Candace and Stacy wearing the swimsuits that they wore at Jeremy's pool party. ("De Plane! De Plane!") *The kid who lost his cat was the same kid who was behind Doofenshmirtz at the public pool in "Split Personality", but he has a different voice. *This is the third time that someone (in this case Candace and Stacy) goes to a spa. The first time were Linda and Charlene ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" and "Hail Doofania!"). *Candace sayed "and mud..." like Buford said in "Jerk De Soleil". Allusions *'That's So Raven' - Candace is distracted by Jeremy and accidentally glues Stacy to the wall, similar to what Chelsea did to Raven in the episode "Hook Up My Space". *'The Simpsons' - When Doofenshmirtz is painted he looks like Krusty the Clown. *'Pinocchio'/'Pluto's Judgement Day' - Mr. Fluffypants (a.k.a. Mr. Cat) parallels resemblances to Figaro from the movie & (the bottom "pants") and the kitten from the cartoon short (the top). * Thomas and Friends - In the song "Spa Day" the whistling kettle when "hot water" is said, has the same tone as Thomas the Tank Engine's whistle sound. *'"Dog ate/tore up my homework" excuse' - Mr. Cat tears up Dr. Doofenshmirtz's blueprints, much like the real-life excuse when a student forgets his/her homework. *'101 Dalmatians: The Series' - Mr. Fluffypants slightly resembles Two-Tone from the TV series, with his front half of his body being white and the bottom half being black. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Bobby Gaylor as Buford designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 2 episodes